Corey and Laney
This page is going to tell us all about the relationship between Corey Riffin and Laney Penn. Overview In their relationship, Corey and Laney are best friends. However Laney has a secret crush on Corey but she is too afraid to ask him out. Corey is oblivious to this and it is unknown if he loves her back and so, their relationship was yet to have taken flight. Episodes Featured Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls Corey pressed his face against Laney's face, looked her straight in the eye and asked what he was doing. Laney made an in love face with a smile and shimmering eyes. Romantic music was playing in the background during this moment and Laney responded to Corey saying "Hi Core", he then says he was "getting in her face" which was how they were going to get Cherry Grapestain to notice them. Laney said something motivational and then Corey happily said "You said it fella" as he gave Laney a head noogie and ran away. After this, Laney was left dazed and lovestruck. Her hair was all messed up and she had hearts floating over her head as she made a pleasured face. After Corey told his moral, Laney asked Corey to get in her face again, however Corey was very weirded out by this and she told her that what she wanted from him was weird and he also called her "Guy." This dropped Laney's spirits. Dance of the Dead Corey puts his arm around Laney and said "I know Laney, and I'm sorry for neglecting you after all this time." which made Laney's Heart pump extremely fast and say: "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" After this Corey said "I should have said that I dig your costume. My bad man. It's sick." However Laney's heart gets fed up and climbs out through Laney's tongue, saying "That's it, I'm outta here", before jumping off and splatting onto the ground. All You Need is Cake Corey was going to lie to Cake Barney about being in love in order for him to play at his wedding. When he got stuck trying to tell him who he was in love with, Laney saw this as a perfect opportunity and told Barney that he was in love with her. Corey was very shocked to hear her say this but then when he saw Kin and Kon motioning to him that if he plays along with this, he'll get to play at the wedding and eat cake, he quickly acted very excited about being in love with Laney and they both pretended to be boyfriend and girlfriend. Barney told them that they have to prove that they're in love by going on a date and so they both went on a date and did a bunch of fun things together to show Barney that they knew what love felt like. The first thing that Corey and Laney did was go on a picnic together. Laney had a bunch of hearts over her head and she was fluttering her eyes at him but Corey seemed to feel pretty neutral about the whole thing. Kin and Kon interrupted this and Kin squirted Laney in the eye with a bottle of water which made her very angry at them and she yelled in their faces. Corey and Laney continued their date at the smoothie shop. They ordered a chocolate smoothie and they drank from the same smoothie together. Laney was really happy about it but Corey was unhappy that they got chocolate as a flavor when he wanted banana. Kin and Kon ruined it for them but barging in and blowing bubbles in their smoothie, making it explode all over them. This made Laney angry, but it made Corey laugh. Corey and Laney then went on a walk on the beach. Laney was really in love with Corey when she did this. She was blushing and giggling when she looked at him and her eyes were fluttery and shimmering. She also had hearts above her head. Corey made a funny face at Laney and laughed. Laney didn't seem too happy with it. Then, Corey and Laney got into the ocean and started splashing each other with water and they both enjoyed it. Kin and Kon came in depressed as sharks and they scared them and ruined their date again. Laney got all wet and she was really mad at them so she buried them in the sand with a bunch of crabs and she walked off, continuing her date with Corey. Corey and Laney went into the tunnel of love together. Laney said that doing nothing at all was wonderful because of the fact that they were in love when they were doing it. Corey said that it felt kind of boring but Laney shushed him and said that it was wonderful. Kin and Kon ruined the date once again by ramming into their swan with theirs when playing a game of "bumper swans." Corey seemed to enjoy them doing this and he wanted to play the game with them. He also tried to motivate Laney to agree with it by saying that they'll be doing it "together." Laney made Corey tell Kin and Kon to leave them alone. Corey sadly told them to leave them alone and she hugged him, smiling. After their date, Corey and Laney came back to the garage laughing with each other. After Kin and Kon left the band, Corey and Laney talked about it together. When they were saying what got in the way of their friendship, Laney said "True love" as she made a loving face with shimmering eyes and hearts above her head but at the same time, Corey said "fake love." Laney was about to admit her true feelings to Corey and her heart showed up saying "Just tell him" but then Corey started to cry and Laney knew that this would be a very bad time to tell Corey that she loves him. So instead she said that she wanted the gig. Corey and Laney went to the wedding all dressed up and successfully made Barney puke from love by telling him all of the things they did on their date together which got his approval for them to go up on stage and sing a duet together. When Corey and Laney high fived each other, some hearts showed up between their hands. When they were on stage, Corey and Laney sang a love song duet together. However, this song was dedicated to Kin and Kon instead of each other. The duet however, looked and sounded very much like they were singing to each other. This duet was so lovely, it made Kin and Kon cry and they forgave them for what they did and the band got back together again. One Plant Band While Corey was being hypnotized, he yelled at Laney for always being right and then called her "Man." This made Laney's heart come out of her chest and break into pieces and for her to feel heartbroken and depressed. She started to tear up because she thought Corey hated her. However, Corey was hypnotized by Planty when this happened so this wasn't really what Corey's thoughts on her were. Laney was later seen still crying over Corey and tears were flowing out of her eyes like geysers and she was screaming in misery but then Kin told her that it was actually Planty that made him say those things to her and she stopped crying, felt happy, and fell back in love with Corey again, restoring their love. Creepaway Camp After Corey gave out his final thought, Laney asked him a question about it. In response, Corey sayid "Who knows fella? Who ever knows?" while he teasingly gives Laney's nose a bop. This causes her eyes to glimmer and few hearts to float over her head as she excitedly looks at him, smiling. Corey looked at her smiling too when she did this but unlike Laney, Corey did not express any form of actual love. Zoohouse Rock Corey gave Laney a bear hug and this made her fall madly in love. Pink hearts appear all around her and she giggles in love. But afterwards, Corey drops her onto the ground and she felt pain. Queen Bee After Laney was dressed up all pretty for the Pollination Nation, Corey said:"I Gotta admit you make a pretty cute girl", before giving her a fist bump on the arm and calling her "Bro". After the pageant finished, Laney was annoyed that Corey turned down Mayor Mellow's offer to play at other pageants, and complains that she had to wear a dress. However Corey assures her that she never has to wear a dress again. Laney then imagines one of her dreams where it shows a wedding cake for her future wedding with Corey. The cake has figures of herself and Corey on it. Her figuring breaks down and the rest of the cake dissolves because she would have to wear a wedding dress on order for her to marry Corey and after herding him tell her that she'll never have to wear a dress again, Laney's dreams are shattered leaving her with a very miserable face that it tearing up and her mouth is quivering as though she is about to cry. Six Strings of Evil Laney was telling Corey about using Trina's diary entry as lyrics to save himself from the evil guitar. Corey shushed Laney and said "You had me at 'Corey, you're the greatest.'" For some reason, Laney did not have a loving reaction to this like she usually would. This was probably either because it was cut for time, or this was supposed to lightly hint love that Corey has for Laney. Myme Disease As Corey and Laney are walking in the park, Corey wraps his arm around Laney as he explains about mimes. As he does so a pink love heart emerges from Laney. Kon-Fusion Laney admits to Lenny that she's in love with Corey and they talk about her feelings for him. She says that she wants to stay mad at Corey for all of the crazy things he does, but she can't because he's so cute. When Corey tells about his crazy plan that just might work, Laney says "I can't stay mad at you ... I mean, that could work!" Pop Goes the Bubble When Corey and Laney are about to enter the sewer he lets her enter first saying "Ladies first". This causes Laney to say "Aww, thanks" and a few love hearts to float from her head, but when she discovers the mud in the sewer she sarcastically adds "Eww, thanks." When Laney is questioning Corey's plan by bringing up another problem, he shushes her and says: "One problem at a time Lanes." Girl Fest Corey acknowledged the fact that Laney was a girl in this episode way more than he usually does starting with him saying "I think Laney's a lady, and she's full of rage." Laney was mad at Corey for the plan he was making. Corey put his arm around Laney and it made her eyes gleam and a heart appear above her head. This made Laney stop complaining and feel very in love with him. Laney got angry at Corey a lot in this episode. When Corey told Laney that she couldn't "pick" a better reason to preform at The Lady Rage Music Festival, she got mad at him for saying "pick" referring to her picking her nose. When Corey said that they might fail at their gig, Laney got furious and grabbed him by the shirt collar and shook him around, screaming in his face,telling him that they're going to "Rock the truth out and bring this festival down!" Laney and Corey seemed to switch roles in this episode when doing certain things. Laney was the one who came up with a plan to make Trina go into diary mode and she was the lead singer in the song while Corey played backup music and was positioned the same way she usually is. When Corey told his moral, he put his arm around Laney, making hearts appear above her head. During his moral, he grabbed Laney by the shoulders and pressed his face up against hers and they looked each other directly in the eyes. The Snuffles with Snarffles While Grojband was singing Kitty Rocks, Laney looked at Corey while he was holding Wheelie and said "I just wanna hug him." She was probably referencing to both Wheelie and Corey when she said this. Soulin' Down the Road When Corey yanked a piece of toast out of Laney's hands, Laney reacted by first having a shocked face, but then when Corey dropped the toast into the toaster, she had a very happy and in love face. Her eyes were glimmering as she was staring at him and she was biting her lip and smiling excitably. Laney's loving reaction to Corey happened pretty unexpectedly and the events that happened have little to do with love so it would seem odd that she would react this way at such an unfitting time. For Hat and Country Corey bopped Laney on the nose which caused her to laugh and look up in the air while hearts appeared over her head. While Grojband was singing I must be losing my mind, Corey was talking about all the things he lost. One of those things was "His gal." When he said that, he gestured to a silhouette of Laney's head. It's in the Card Corey opened a pre-recorded valentines day card from Laney where she was talking about how much she cared for Grojband, Corey's eyes got really big and started glimmering and getting watery. Laney felt awkward about being right in front of him when this was happening and she couldn't look him directly in the eye while it was happening. At the end of the song Love is in my Heart, the only two people singing were Corey and Laney when they ended off the song singing "I love you and you love me too." Curse of the Metrognome The Metrognome explodes and his beard flakes all start falling down all around the place. Corey and Laney start catching them on their tongues. They are both walking around doing this and they don't look where they're going. Then, they both run into each other and their mouths touch, making them kiss. A giant heart appears over both of their heads when they kiss. After the kiss, Laney is paralyzed in shock and she slowly starts smiling her eyes sparkle, shimmer and gleam. Corey's eyes also gleam, he smiles, and says "Wow..." They both go shake their heads then back to normal again and Corey apologizes for running into her but he also smirks when he does this. Laney says that it's okay and then her eyes sparkle and she plays with her hair and says "No, I was just... yeah... cotton candy. " When Grojband is playing "When we make today our day," Corey and Laney look at each other. Laney starts to blush when she sees that Corey saw her looking at him. They both start singing into the same microphone after this which makes Laney look at Corey with sparkling eyes, smile, and blush more. A picture of Corey and Laney kissing shows up during the song. After the song, Laney wishes Corey a happy new year and attempts to kiss him again as a heart appears over her head. Corey ignores this and tells his moral instead. Hear Us Rock Part 1 When Laney hears that the world is going to end, she comes up to Corey with a valentines day card and she says that on her last day on earth, she needs to tell Corey what's in her heart. She is then stopped when she realizes she has no proof that the world is going to end. Corey asks Laney what was in her heart and she nervously says "Nothing!" and then changes the subject. Corey puts his arm around Laney and walks with her through the garage asking her if she would like her last moment on earth to count. This makes hearts float all around Laney's head as she stares at a him with sparkling eyes, giggles, and blushes. While Grojband is singing "If The World Is Ending," Corey gets close up to Laney and her eyes shimmer and a heart appears over her head. Hear Us Rock Part 2 Before Grojband plays "I'm Giving It All," Laney comes up to Corey and tells him it's been a pleasure rocking with him and she looks nervous when she says this. Corey is happy to hear this and he tells her that the pleasure is his. This makes Laney smile and feel more happy. While Corey tells his moral, he puts his arm around Laney as he describes something that is so special to someone that they'd die if they had to live without it. This makes hearts fly all around Laney while she looks at him with sparkling, shimmering eyes, blushes, and falls deeply in love with him, leaving her speechless with love. Trivia *This relationship is commonly referred to as the shipping names: "Caney" and "Corney." *This relationship frequently overlaps with the Laney's gender mistakes running gag. *Their Newman counterparts Carrie and Lenny have a similar relationship, with Lenny having a secret crush on an oblivious Carrie. Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:Attractions